


Cute Nicknames

by Inkpot



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I can't write pwp to save my life, M/M, am rethinking my life choices right now, and a random gosho boys scene at the end, but I like it so there, it was just supposed to be flustered Kaito tbh, ladida no idea how to write kissing scenes don't mind me, oh hey this is my first posted dcmk smut fic, so have something with plot, the smut snuck in while I wasn't looking, this is actually lame, this is the least angsty thing I have on here that isn't pure crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: “But it’s such a cute nickname!” he protested, eyes wide and pleading. “It’s perfect for cute little Shin-chan.”Shinichi was close enough to being asleep that the puppy dog eyes didn’t register for a moment. He blinked slowly, frown deepening as he tried to understand what he was seeing. Then it clicked, and a slow, sleepy smile drew across his face. “Cute, am I?” he said in a matching slow, sleepy drawl.





	Cute Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, this was supposed to involve annoyed Shinichi kissing the life out of morning-person Kaito then leaving him with the excuse that they needed to get food. (it would've been a lie, he just wanted to amuse himself with flustered and turned on Kaito.) Then Shinichi had far too much fun. Not sure if this is an improvement or not. :P
> 
> This is set some time when the group is traveling, doesn't really matter when. My first thought was maybe they were trying to take down the Black Org and ended up on the run, but they're way too chill for that, so maybe they're just on vacation. Either way, Shinichi and Kaito aren't in a serious relationship b/c who has time when you're taking on massive organizations but they acknowledge that the potential is there.   
> ...and this is why I don't write proper pwp. I can't turn off my brain long enough. 
> 
> On a completely unrelated subject, can anyone name good songs for writing flustered characters? I've got a single song, I don't even know when or why I bookmarked it, and it keeps getting in my head. Please someone give me better writing music for my purpose. D:

Shinichi opened sleep-heavy eyes, not a hundred percent sure what woke him. Or whether he really wanted to be awake. It seemed simpler to close his eyes and go back to sleep, but then he wouldn’t know why he was awake… and there was a bit of white in the corner of his vision that was bothering him…

He turned his head slightly to see better. Oh. It was Kaito’s grin. That could be ignored.

“Morning, Shin-chan!” Kaito chirped. Loudly.

Shinichi winced. So much for going back to sleep. “M’rning, Kaito,” he mumbled, not caring much about how slurred his words are. The two had spent enough days together that Kaito was well aware of his inability to wake up until he’d drunk a gallon of coffee. He’d gotten used to doing without during his time as Conan, but that didn’t make him a morning person.

He yawned, pushing himself up on an elbow to frown down at his bedmate. “Told you not to call me that.”

Kaito rolled onto his back to pout at him. “Aww, why not?”

“Because my _mother_ calls me that.” He shuddered a bit.

“But it’s such a cute nickname!” he protested, eyes wide and pleading. “It’s perfect for cute little Shin-chan.”

Shinichi was close enough to being asleep that the puppy dog eyes didn’t register for a moment. He blinked slowly, frown deepening as he tried to understand what he was seeing. Then it clicked, and a slow, sleepy smile drew across his face. “Cute, am I?” he said in a matching slow, sleepy drawl.

Kaito’s pleading expression turned down a few notches, replaced with confusion. And was Shinichi imagining it, or was there a faint pink tinge across his cheeks? “Um. Yes?”

“Well then,” he said in that same tone, rolling so he was laying more or less on top of Kaito. “I’ll just have to change your mind.”

“Sh- what-” Kaito’s stammered response was cut off abruptly as Shinichi sealed their lips together. Though it wasn’t as though he was complaining, based on the way his eyes fluttered shut or the small noise he made.

Shinichi smiled into the kiss, tracing Kaito’s lips with his tongue and letting out a pleased hum when he was granted access. He didn’t linger long, though, planting a quick kiss on the corner of Kaito’s mouth before pulling away and suppressing a grin at the displeased whimper he heard.

Fingers caught at his hair, trying to tug him back. He frowned and caught the offending hand. He took Kaito’s other hand for good measure and pinned them at either side of his head, fingers laced to prevent his escape. Satisfied with these measures, Shinichi leaned in to nibble at the sharp line of his jaw.

Kaito gasped and craned his neck as Shinichi moved down, peppering the skin with kisses and licks interspersed with occasional nips. He failed to suppress a soft groan when Shinichi paused to give special attention to the junction where neck meets shoulder. Then he yelped as Shinichi bit him, flushing deeply as his partner chuckled.

Shinichi slowly worked his way back up Kaito’s neck to his ear, stopping there to nibble and suck on the lobe briefly before whispering, “Still think I’m cute?”

Kaito whimpered, eyes sliding closed. His hands flexed and gripped Shinichi’s tighter. “Shinichi, _please._ ” There was a faint pause in Shinichi’s name where someone might have just caught himself before using a certain nickname.

Well, he was making an effort anyway. Shinichi licked a slow line along the shell of Kaito’s ear before whispering again. “Please what?” he asked, not that Kaito’s squirming left much doubt.

Kaito groaned. “Dammit, Shinichi, just – just _please_.”

It didn’t seem like he was getting a better answer, so he returned to Kaito’s lips and shifted his wrists to one hand, freeing the other to trail lightly down his torso.

Shinichi could feel the tension winding through the body beneath him at the slow line of his fingers. Kaito jerked when he reached his target, head falling back and breaking the kiss. That was fine. The noises he made would be easier to hear this way. He maneuvered his hand into Kaito’s pajama pants and underwear and grasped him firmly, using the leaking fluid already there to smooth his movements.

He leaned back a little to appreciate the picture Kaito made, pinned and writhing beneath him. He smirked and twisted his hand, eliciting a choked moan as Kaito feebly tugged at his hands and babbled assorted nonsense, very nearly screaming as he went over the edge.

Shinichi pumped him a few more times to get him through it, then released him and reached for the tissues on the bedside table. He cleaned Kaito up as best he could with neither of them leaving the bed and curled around him again.

“You know,” Kaito mumbled, sounding as tired as Shinichi had a few minutes before, “I was only planning to wake you up so we could get breakfast with the others.”

Shinichi snickered a bit and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Complaining?”

“…Not really, no.”

“Good, because we need to get going.”

Kaito blinked at him, eyes fuzzy. “Wha?”

“Unless you want to tell the others why we weren’t there.”

The confused furrow of his eyebrows relaxed, but only for a moment before he groaned and literally rolled out of bed, dragging the blanket with him. Shinichi looked over the edge and blinked at him. “Uh… Kaito?”

“Kaito is not home right now. Wake me when we have planning to do.”

“We’re planning over breakfast.”

“…Well darn.”

 

Heiji gave the pair a pointed look when they finally arrived before focusing on Shinichi, who seemed like the more awake of the two. “You’re late.”

Shinichi shrugged. “Yeah, well, at least we’re here.”

“Point. Kaito, you okay there?”

Kaito’s blank gaze narrowed on him. “Shinichi is not cute.”

“Uhhhh.” Heiji looked at Shinichi, who seemed remarkably smug about this announcement. “Okay. I’m guessing I don’t want context for that.”

“Well I do, but not enough to miss the hotel’s free breakfast,” Saguru said, taking Kaito by the arm and leading him away.

Heiji looked at Shinichi. “Is he going to regret that?”

“Who knows.”

The expression of pure satisfaction on Shinichi’s face was enough to make Heiji shudder. “Right then. I’m just, gonna, go.”

“We’re going the same way.”

Heiji blinked at him for a moment, then walked away grumbling with his companion close behind, snickering at him the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> Darn it brain. I don't need new ideas, stop trying to make me write a series of one-shots and let me study. :T


End file.
